


About Love

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 偶爾他會在細微的地方感覺自己並未如自己或外界以為的了解這個人。他所得見的只有某個面向的林在範，即使那已經是他人眼裡的至近距離。然而就連這樣的時刻都會讓他想起林在範並不熟悉的地方。也非陌生，可能是一種在他為了某些僅對他重要的事情忙碌時未注意林在範起了變化；也非不安，還在安全範圍之內，只是這樣的認知非本意地刺痛了朴珍榮的自尊。





	About Love

星期一下了場雨，下完就到了秋季。

上個月他們從繁忙的日程中偷閒約會，不過是下午的幾個小時，坐在電影院的後排看了一部小成本電影。劇情已經不記得了，朴珍榮只記得結束的時候一樹的銀杏葉黃澄澄地遮擋住了俯拍的鏡頭，彷彿臭烘烘的氣味都要衝出螢幕而來；林在範睡在他的右手邊，額頭靠在肩上，燈亮時才醒來。

啊、對不起，剛才太安靜了，林在範有些心虛地用右手撓了撓鼻子。

我知道，他點了點頭。

走出影廳的前一秒，他才放開與他交握的左手。

朴珍榮想是電影，因此讓他進入了一種無法言喻的情緒。他們吃了稍早的晚餐，林在範要回公司，他回家，於是在餐廳門口道別。林在範把雙手插在褐色的風衣口袋，開口說話之前用一種過分熟悉的方式笑了笑。他很容易想起幾年前的這人也是，換成棒球夾克或太空外套，把手藏起來，然後露出那樣的笑。哥有什麼要說的嗎？他安靜地等著，林在範看了看鞋尖，又抬起頭。

沒有，只是覺得、啊，時間過太快了。

朴珍榮訝異地眨了眨眼，又彎起嘴角。

我走了，他轉身，隨即又停住了腳步。哥今天會很晚嗎？

嗯？不會吧。

那好，他笑著說，我也不會太早睡。

那天的記憶是這樣的，帶著一點暈眩的高燒，在分別的時候戛然而止；林在範在夜晚撥了電話，說以為不會太晚的，結果還是晚了。他躺在沙發上通話，開了擴音的手機丟在地板上，林在範的嗓音就傳遍了客廳。他說嗯，知道了，帶著一點過於顯然的彆扭，那頭的人很容易就聽出。珍榮啊，林在範喊他，他就想要發笑。

沒關係的，他說，很快又要天天見到厭膩了。

為什麼呢，明明十年以來都差不多是這樣的，確認了關係之後卻又變得容易焦躁不定。朴珍榮感受到自己羞於將戀愛兩字掛在嘴邊，好像從肚子裡會有種搔癢感阻止自己輕易脫口而出，太過赧赧的情緒。如果在那種狀態之下面對林在範的雙眼，他大概會馬上笑出來吧，就像那天在街上。

林在範呢？他想問，怎麼可以只有他變得不像自己，太狡猾了。

偶爾他會在細微的地方感覺自己並未如自己或外界以為的了解這個人。他所得見的只有某個面向的林在範，即使那已經是他人眼裡的至近距離。然而就連這樣的時刻都會讓他想起林在範並不熟悉的地方。也非陌生，可能是一種在他為了某些僅對他重要的事情忙碌時未注意林在範起了變化；也非不安，還在安全範圍之內，只是這樣的認知非本意地刺痛了朴珍榮的自尊。

控制狂，Jackson不加掩飾地嘲笑他，你又不是非得一定要對他瞭若指掌。

他無可反駁，最後只是清了清喉嚨。

可是我想。

朴珍榮想他總是貪婪的，面對這個人的時候，卻又難於傾吐自身的欲望。他在秋天來臨前放了一把傘在包裡，出大太陽的日子裡折傘就靜靜地躺在最底下，險些要被遺忘。然而今天下雨了，朴珍榮在走出建築物時撐開黑色的傘，很容易就混入人群。下雨的日子總是嗅不出氣味，但是金木犀仍然準確地用香氣展示己身存在，像是提醒著九月早已到來。

他記得要帶傘，他不知道林在範會不會記得。

林在範專注在某事上時經常會忽略掉其他瑣碎的事，其實那也無妨，既然瑣碎，就有機率遺忘。但是他應該要讓他知道的，不管是不是忽而落雨，不管他是否隻身一人。

他身上有傘，他會去找他。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 週末要出門，想想還是提早發出來。  
지녕이 생일축하해💚


End file.
